Te amo
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Era evidente para Sougo que ella jamás le diría "te amo" como una persona normal. OkiKagu


**_Disclaimer:_** _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos_ _'_

* * *

 _Te amo_

.

.

.

Okita Sougo tenía varios problemas, algunos de ellos incluían a Hijikata y otros tantos a Gintoki, pero su problema principal en ese momento era Kagura Yato, la chica de primer año que era capaz de mantener una lucha de iguales con él.

La chica no tenía nada de especial fuera de su fuerza, su apetito, su sedoso cabello rojizo y sus grandes ojos azules. Pero era ella quien había logrado conquistarlo y ocupar el puesto de su novia en menos de dos años. Sí, cualquiera podría pensar que debía ser más que extraordinaria para mantener una relación sentimental con Sougo, pero el chico en cuestión no parecía verlo así.

Para él, sin andarse con rodeos, ella era una especie de bestia con super fuerza. Sin embargo, más en el fondo, en su lado cursi, Sougo admitía que era una chica valiente, hermosa y perfecta para él. Por supuesto, Okita se aseguraría el resto de su vida que aquel irritante lado no saliera jamás a flote.

Pero volviendo al tema que lo tenía un poco frustrado, o quizás muy molesto, era el hecho de que ella jamás le había dicho, ni una sola vez, que lo amaba.

Sí, cierto que admitía que su relación no se basaba en cursilerías de ese tipo, pero él sí que le había dicho a la muy desgraciada que la amaba. ¿Un error de su parte? No, no lo veía como algo tan trágico, solo que aún esperaba su respuesta. Llevaban ya casi un año de noviazgo, y aún no escuchaba a la chica decirle algo como eso.

–Tú puedes propiciar la situación, Sou-chan. –Mitsuba le revolvió el cabello con cariño y le sonrío alegre. –Kagura-chan es una chica reticente a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente. –la mayor tomó asiento frente a él y sorbió un poco de su té. –¿No lo quieres intentar? –

Okita la miro durante un segundo, meditando. Él pensaba que sí ya habían dado el primer paso de iniciar una relación, hace ya casi un año, también creía que ya era momento de dejarse de niñerías. No estaba tan seguro del por qué, pero por algún motivo extraño le daba cierto miedo que Kagura jamás le dijera en palabras lo que sentía por él.

¿Temía ser dejado? ¿Él? Eso era imposible. No creía tener sentimientos tan débiles. Él era un sádico, no tenía porque estarse preocupando por algo así.

–…puede que sí no demuestras el interés suficiente ella se canse. –continuó hablando la castaña.

Sougo la miró durante otro segundo, casi con desconcierto, y ella río.

–Sou-chan, Kagura-chan sigue siendo una chica. Sea como sea que actué, lo mucho que quiera parecer fuerte…ella es una mujer. Ella es así porque ha convivido con sólo hombres, tienes que entender que su crianza fue más…ruda. –

Okita suspiro. – ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer, aneue? –

Mitsuba amplio su sonrisa. –Propicia las situaciones adecuadas, Sou-chan. Sí lo haces correctamente estoy segura de que terminara por decírtelo. –

Okita vio a su hermana desaparecer por la puerta luego de haber escuchado el timbre sonar. Sus orbes rojizas se posaron un momento sobre el reloj de pared y pensó…realmente meditó, hasta que la iluminación llegó a su mente.

Habría que poner en marcha el plan, sólo que necesitaría ayuda.

.

.

.

Kagura Yato sabía que algo no andaba bien con el intentó de novio que se cargaba, desde esa mañana parecía tramar algo y le fastidiaba que la hubiera abandonado a su suerte sin comida. Ahora, tras haber pasado el horario de clases, la pelirroja solo podía esperar a encontrarlo por ahí.

–Ah, sádico vám… –

–Oh, china, lo siento, pero vete adelantando. –miró por un momento a Yamazaki, quien le sonrío nervioso y regreso su vista a ella. –Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. –musitó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con el pelinegro a su lado.

Kagura alzó una ceja a punto de gritarle una grosería, hasta que notó que Shinpachi se unía a ellos a mitad del pasillo. Frunció el ceño.

–Me largo-aru. –

Zaki suspiro pesadamente cuando se vieron lejos de la pelirroja. Shinpachi llevaba una bolsa negra en sus manos y observó nervioso al castaño.

–Okita-san, por mucho que nos digas que es para un bien mayor…este, somos nosotros los que sufriremos las consecuencias de tratar de "atacarla", ¿sabes lo mucho que nos va a doler cuando se vuelva contra nosotros? –

–No seas cobarde, además, soy yo el que deberá rescatarla ¿recuerdas? –

–No lo veo como una mejor opción, realmente. –susurro Yamazaki, sabiendo que igual les dolería la paliza que Sougo les fuera a dar.

–Dejen de parlotear y vayan a cambiarse, no creo que quieran que la China sepa quiénes son y decida tomar represalias más adelante. –

Ambos chicos se metieron al baño de hombres y dejaron a Sougo afuera con una sonrisa sádica. Sus ojos observaron la hoja en blanco en la que anotaba el desarrollo que debería llevar su plan, y en grandes letras se podía leer: _**"Plan 1: Rescatar a la china de una situación de peligro".**_ Aunque bien hubiera preferido a cualquier otra persona para el trabajo de matones, solo pudo convencer a Zaki y a Shinpachi, así que habría que conformarse con lo que había.

–…ya estamos. –

Okita sonrío. Sabía que camino tomaría su novia para llegar a casa, primero iría a comprar sukonbu y se desviaría por el parque que estaba cerca de su apartamento. Después se sentaría unos minutos en la banca y después proseguiría a llegar a casa, en donde comenzaría a discutir a modo de juego con su hermano y Gintoki.

La emboscarían en el momento que abandonase la tienda y él, fingiendo que venía de hacer sus cosas, iría a ayudarla.

Sonrío de nuevo.

–Vamos. –

.

.

.

Kagura suspiro irritada. Aún no estaba segura del por qué Kamui la había obligado a esperarlo fuera de la tienda en que compraba su preciado sukonbu, pero pocas veces podía caminar con él de regreso a casa, así que simplemente había discutido un poco, por la costumbre, y después había aceptado.

Pero realmente se tardaba. Se suponía que él salía a las dos de la universidad y ya eran las tres, cuando el tarado le dijo que se verían ahí a las dos y media.

–Oh, pero que tenemos aquí. –una voz extraña la hizo alzar la vista de su reloj. Una mueca adornó su rostro cuando vio a dos extraños chicos, con una máscara rara cubriendo sus rostros, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. –Una bella dama. –

' _Finge ser un delincuente, finge ser un delincuente. Kagura-chan no puede descubrir que somos nosotros o nos va a matar'_ Pensaba Shinpachi horrorizado, mientras avanzaba junto a Zaki para "molestarla".

–Ven con nosotros a divertirte, no te vas a arrepentir, preciosura. –Zaki estiró su brazo dispuesto a agarrar a Kagura, mientras Okita observaba escondido a una distancia prudente.

–¿Se puede saber que es lo que intentan con mi hermana? –Shinpachi sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando vio a Kamui detener la mano de Yamazaki y torcer su brazo con fuerza. Tembló, realmente tembló cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en él.

Según Okita, y su raro plan, Kagura debería haber estado sola tras comprar su sukonbu. Así que la aparición de Kamui no debería haber sucedido.

Tragó saliva.

–Por dios, hermanita, no se te puede dejar sola porque te metes en líos. –

Kagura frunció los labios. Jamás admitiría que se alegró cuando apareció su hermano, pero el idiota sabía perfectamente bien como arruinar sus buenos sentimientos.

–…sigues tú. –lo último que Shinpachi sintió fue un doloroso golpe en el estómago.

Desde su escondite, Sougo suspiro irritado, mientras escribía en su libreta: **"Plan 1: Fallido".**

Habría que idear otra cosa lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Cuando a su mente llegó un segundo plan sólo pudo sonreír con satisfacción. Según sabía la china había reprobado algunos exámenes y tenía que volver a presentarlos en dos días. Así que, siendo él tan listo y tan buen novio, había decidido que lo siguiente que haría era: _**"Plan 2: Hacer que la china saque un cien"**_ , sólo hacía falta buscarla para desarrollarlo.

–Ah, Souichiro-kun, que bueno que te veo. –Gintoki apareció frente a él repentinamente. –Necesito que me ayudes a llevar estas hojas a la oficina de profesores. –

Sougo alzó una ceja. –Es Sougo, _danna_. –parpadeo sin emoción. –¿Qué son? –preguntó luego de tomar los papeles entre sus brazos.

Gintoki se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía la _jump_ en su mano izquierda. Okita alcanzó a notar que estaba leyendo _Bleach y One Piece._

–Son los exámenes de recuperación de primer año. Kagura acaba de presentar hace media hora. –dijo sin interés.

–Ah, ¿sí? –

–Sí, creo que Tsukuyo la ayudó a estudiar ayer. –

–¿Qué no iban a ser hasta dentro de dos días? –preguntó ligeramente irritado.

El peli plateado parpadeo. –¿A mí que me dices? Hijikata decidió cambiar las fechas por la asamblea y adelantó los exámenes para hoy, pegamos los avisos en el tablero de la entrada. –

Okita observó al mayor alejarse tras hacer un movimiento con su mano.

Iba a matar a Hijikata, ahora sí dejaría viuda a Mitsuba.

 **Plan 2: Fallido antes de empezar.**

.

.

.

Estaba comenzado a impacientarse. Dos planes idos por el retrete sin ninguna compasión.

Okita vio a Kagura pasar en compañía de Kyuubei y Tae, mientras se negaban a comer de lo cocinado por la hermana de Shinpachi. De nueva cuenta una luz iluminó su mente, mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la banca del patio tarsero del instituto y corría para alcanzar a la menor.

" _ **Plan 3: Invitarla a comer".**_

–¡Hey, China! –las tres chicas se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de Sougo. Kyuubei y Tae se sonrieron.

–Te esperamos dónde siempre, Kagura-chan. –le dijo Otae palmeándole la cabeza, mientras se alejaba con la pelinegra.

Kagura suspiro y se giró para mirar al otro. –¿Qué quieres-aru? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Okita frunció el ceño.

–Vengo para decirte que en la salida iremos a comer, estúpida, se agradecida. –su voz sonó prepotente y autoritaria. Kagura apretó los puños y frunció el ceño profundamente.

–No gracias-aru. –musitó furiosa.

–¿Tú, rechazando una oferta de comida? Increíble. –

La pelirroja apretó los labios. –¡Nadie te dice que me compres de comer, imbécil! Ya el tío Takasugi irá hoy y comeremos todos juntos. No hay necesidad de que gastes tu dinero en nadie más que en ti mismo, sádico estúpido. –

Okita sintió una oleada de furia. –¡Deberías estar agradecida! –

–No necesito tus lismosnes-aru. –se cruzó de brazos.

–Se dice limosna, idiota. –

La Yato se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, haz lo que quieras, yo no voy-aru. –

Y Sougo la vio alejarse. Internamente sabía que lo había arruinado todo por completo. No había necesidad de decírselo de la forma en que lo hizo, curiosamente en ese momento ella parecía un poco calmada y echo a perder su oportunidad.

Era un imbécil.

 **Plan 3: Fallido, de nuevo.**

.

.

.

Sus oportunidades e ideas iban menguando poco a poco, igual que su paciencia. A esas alturas ya ni sabía para que se estaba esforzando tanto sí todo iba a terminar mal. Se mordió los labios con fastidio.

–Sou-chan, no deberías decir tan a la ligera que terminaras con ella y la olvidaras. –sonrío su hermana con calma. –Sabes que no lo harás. –

Okita suspiro pesadamente. –…aneue… –

–Kagura-chan no es una chica como las demás, ella es más sensible de lo que parece. Kamui-kun, Gintoki-san, Kankou-san, Takasugi-san y Katsura-san la han cuidado tanto que es normal que sea así. Ten paciencia, Sou-chan. –

El castaño bufó con desdén. Pero su hermana estaba en lo cierto, la chica había sido sobreprotegida desde que era una niña por esos violentos hombres, su personalidad había terminado tomando un rumbo algo extraño, pero ciertamente era sensible y receptiva.

Nunca había querido tomarlo en cuenta, porque le daba un poco de temor pensar de más, pero era hasta esperable que fuera así. Kagura había crecido sin una figura materna que guiara su personalidad y la moldeara, no había tenido un ejemplo femenino que seguir nunca. Lo que tenía era a cinco hombres cuidándola y mimándola siempre, y eso sin incluir a su extraño primo Abuto.

Jamás había querido pensar en ello, pero en el fondo su novia era sensible. Y bastante tsundere.

.

.

.

Kagura resopló luego de haberse sentado en la mesa junto a Kamui, quien de inmediato se giró a mirarla.

–¿Te pasó algo? –

La pregunta no pasó desapercibida para el resto de los presentes del departamento, quienes también la miraron con interés.

–Discutí con el sádico. –

–¿Otra vez? –inquirió Katsura, mientras Elizabeth alzaba un cartel en el que se leía: _¿Por qué?_

–Estupideces. –murmuró. –Pero es que… ¡Agh! Me saca de quicio, últimamente se comporta de forma muy extraña y me desespera-aru. –

Takasugi miro a Gintoki.

–Kagura, eres medio bipolar y te cuesta demostrar tus sentimientos, es normal que él se comporte raro sí tu no fuiste capaz de contestarle cuando te dijo que te amaba. –señaló Takasugi con tranquilidad. Kamui se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

–¿Qué dijiste? –siseo el pelirrojo con horror. –Oe, hermanita… –

–¡Me entro el pánico-aru! –se defendió observando a los presentes.

Gintoki suspiro. –¿Y sí lo arreglan mañana? Estoy seguro de que se verán en la escuela. –

Kagura miro a Kamui, quien con sus ojos le estaba diciendo claramente: Sí te daña lo mató. La chica le sonrío y el otro comprendió al instante que eso no sucedería. Segundos después Kankou y Abuto ingresaban con un enorme pastel recién comprado.

Kagura decidió que por el momento dejaría pasar lo sucedido.

.

.

.

" _ **Plan 4: Una pelea durante el receso"**_

Bien. Le había enviado un mensaje a la chica en la mañana para que se vieran detrás del edificio de la escuela. Su plan era mucho más simple y pegaba más con ellos: Una pelea. Ni más ni menos.

Así que cuando la vio llegar a la hora acordada, caminando con su usual orgullo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La pelea inició con solo planteárselo y no se había sentido tan a gusto con ella desde hacía semanas como en ese momento.

Los golpes y patadas iban y venían en una danza peligrosa, mientras esquivaban y trataban de acertar un buen golpe en el contrario. Pasadas dos horas, Kagura se tiró en el piso y Okita a su lado, respirando aceleradamente.

–…yo…gané. –jadeó la pelirroja en voz baja.

Okita sonrío. –…te amo. –

Kagura sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban, y no precisamente por la pelea. Apretó los labios fuertemente y decidió que tendría que ser ella misma. No podía, aún, soltarle sus sentimientos tan a la ligera en palabras. Eso no pegaba con ella, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

–Más te vale imbécil, porque de otra forma te abandonaría. –dijo con arrogancia fingida.

Pero Sougo entendió perfectamente lo que ella le estaba diciendo entre líneas: _yo también, pero no insistas._ Por el momento dejaría en paz las cosas, porque era evidente para Sougo que ella jamás le diría "te amo" como una persona normal. Al menos, no aún.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo para terminar hoy, así que…

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Espero estén muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
